lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Rita scaramizzi/Kanto and anti-John: The Alter Ego
I wrote this article to find some answers to doubts of one of the collaborators of this Wikia, TwilightReaderFan. This collaborator posted in this Wikia excellent article in memory of Guy Williams, "The Antimatter Man". In this article TwilightReaderFan questions the fact that a man as badly, physically and psychologically, as is the anti John Robinson, feel obligated to protect matter Will and, furthermore, have feelings for the family of matter John. Recently in an article I wrote for this Wikia for the episode "Follow the Leader" I pointed out that it was strange that Kanto had any interest in protecting Will's life. TwilightReaderFan was the one who noticed the coincidence in the story lines of both LIS episodes. And he wrote: "When you pointed on the" Follow the Leader "- it almost appered like John was trying to save his son, when Will tripped and almost felt John reached out his arms as if to save Will from falling. I've got to think about the "Antimatter Man". I have posted this before. The scence when both John meet anti-matter John places Will be behind him I wonder why he does not want to leave Will there as well"? The appearance of Kanto and anti-John alter the relation that the father maintains with the children. The children begin to live with a strange (Kanto) or obscure, little known (anti-John). But both have protective attitudes. We find answers to the doubts if if we understand how the Alter Ego question is addressed in the two Lis episodes. Let's start with Follow the Leader. John Robinson undergoes a process of transformation that leads him to assume the identity of a stranger, that of Kanto, who dominates his body and mind. What exists is kanto and the art of manipulating people to achieve goals. However Kanto does not completely dominate John Robinson. Sometimes he regains consciousness of himself and remembers his wife, the children of his friends .. In this episode LIS the problematic of the Alter Ego is explored in the way in which someone who thinks superior, Kanto, overlaps the will and the desire of the father, John Robinson. Kanto projects his warrior and aggressive personality over that of John Robinson, who exercises leadership only to protect those he loves. During the episode LIS we accompany Kanto seizes of John Robinson to the point of this one to think like Kanto and to act with him, having petty and egoistic attitudes, previously unthinkable in John Robinson.But in the same way that he lets himself be dominated, there are times when John Robinson regains consciousness of himself . The most striking scenes happen when John Robinson, already in the black kanto dress, receives the encouragement of his wife Maurren and recognizes her and his daughter, Judy. The next moment denies being John Robinson and leaves for a violent attack against his friend Major West. In the scenes in which appear Kanto and Will walking on a bridge and Will is unbalanced and recovers the conscience when realizing that the life of its son is in danger. At that moment who protects Will is John Robinson, under the face of Kanto. At first Kanto wants to protect Will. The next moment he wants to kill him. First the father was present, although the one we see is Kanto. Then Kanto regains control and orders Will's death. Every time John Robinson was about to get lost in the Kanto universe there was someone from the family to call him the reason. First it was Maurren. Then Judy, just as Kanto was about to murder Major West, shouts, "No, do not." But Will was the only one who understood what was happening with John Robinson and can rescue him from the manipulation he suffered from the Kanto spirit. Maurrem and Judy helped in some way, postponing John's doom process. Atimatter Man assumes that all matter has its antimatter. Hence the title of the episode LIS. However, matter and antimatter when found cancel out producing high energy. Observing such concepts John Robinson and anti-John when they find themselves would annihilate releasing energy. If the concepts of Quantum Physics do not explain who is anti-John, then find the answer in the episode itself. Who is anti-John, how to define it? When anti-John drags John Robinson to the world of antimatter, anti-John says to John Robinson: "Now, I have gon to lot of trouble to get your here. I would not kill you in a split second if you got in my way.If given a choice I would rather not have to kill part of myself". As we know anti-matter John wanted to get away from the antimatter world. But at the end of the anti-john dialogue states: "I'd rather not have to kill part of myself". And what does this mean? It means that John and anti-John are part of a single person, John Robinson. A human being has several faces. In ourselves love, anger, joy, sadness, pain, hatred, deception, logic and altruistic or frivolous feelings coexist. But everyone needs to be in balance. For this reason what is good and John Robinson exists the opposite in anti-John. They are the same beings who need to balance feelings so that they continue to exist. And what else do we know about anti-John? In the world of antimatter there is a dialogue between John of Drun: Drun: He is your duplicate, all right. When do we get mine? Anti-John: Soon. Drun: I still do not think it is going to work. Anti-John: It must work.We have been prisoners here far too long. Drun: Thousans and thousans of years. John: Prisoners? Anti-John: Are not we all? Prisoner of our crimes and wekenesses? Anti-John is a prisoner of the antimatter world for crimes and weaknesses committed. But Drun and matter John are also. Anti-John wonders, "Are not we all"?. We are all prisoners. For if good and evil coexist in the same human then at some point we may repent and blame ourselves for erratic and hasty attitudes. But what crimes did John commit? We know nothing about your past life. Thus we can only speculate from present actions and behaviors. What we know that anti-John is a dangerous, disloyal, frivolous and petty being.But who recognizes his face John Robinson: kindness and understanding. Can we speculate that anti-John also had his family in the world of antimatter and that he somehow lost it? Does he feel guilty, remorse? Is that why he is a prisoner? Or we may think that anti-John is the denial of John Robinson. That is, the family of John Robinson happened to live with a father, husband and obscure friend because it is the face of John Robinson that little predominated in the familiar environment. Although rude, abrupt, disloyal is still capable of loving. And for not mastering the most aggressive instincts he found himself a prisoner. Category:Blog posts